<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Survivor by qmiao1906</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818382">Survivor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmiao1906/pseuds/qmiao1906'>qmiao1906</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【Gingerpilot】Survivor [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, M/M, Millicent is a Loth-cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmiao1906/pseuds/qmiao1906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is a bastard and deserves every torment he got, but he is a survivor.<br/>Hux isn’t worth saving, but Poe will still try.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【Gingerpilot】Survivor [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Torture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">Poe一路追着他的机器人穿过First Order歼星舰银灰色的走廊，就算他一向相信他的机器伙伴，但也没准备放它在陌生的敌舰上乱跑。</p><p class="p3">这艘歼星舰应该是安全的——Poe和他的小队刚刚确认了这一点。哪怕依然占据着某些地方，失去了几乎所有高级将领的First Order再也算不上强大的敌人。Exegol大战之后的日子里，Poe带领着Resistance，还有新加入的军事力量，正以极快的速度消灭着First Order的残余势力。</p><p class="p3">比如这艘刚刚被攻占的歼星舰。</p><p class="p3">如果把这个大家伙清理干净，那Resistance就有一个漂亮的移动基地了——这个想法令Poe难掩笑容。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">不知道跑了多久，Poe感觉自己大概下到了歼星舰的最底层。BB-8终于在一扇门前停了下来——这扇门和其他的门从外观上没什么区别，看起来并不起眼。Poe不知道BB-8跑到这里来到底是为了什么，但是经验告诉他，BB-8很少做无意义的事。</p><p class="p3">也许里面有什么重要的东西？Poe这样想着。</p><p class="p3">BB-8伸出一只机械手，试图打开门锁，但是并没有成功。Poe跟着在控制板是胡乱操作了一番，最后失去耐心，一枪打烂了控制板。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">也不知道是原力还是运气，门开了。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">扑鼻而来的气味让Poe后退了两步。血味、汗味、焦味，还有其他难以分辨的味道混合在一起，恶臭甚至算是个温和的说法——</p><p class="p3">First Order歼星舰最阴暗的角落里当然会有个秘密审讯室！</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">审讯室中间的审讯椅上固定着一个人形——阴暗的光线和他脸上的血污让Poe不确定他是不是人类。</p><p class="p3">Poe举枪走了进去，一个悬浮着的审讯机器人突然蹿到了他眼前，被Poe一枪打爆。机器人掉到地上之前，Poe看见了它身上干涸的血迹。这让Poe一阵恶心。</p><p class="p3">确定没有其他什么机关，Poe走近了审讯椅上的人——现在他确定这是个人类了，应该是个男人。Poe在脑子里飞快搜索Exegol前后关于人员失踪或被俘的消息，但并不能想起有谁和眼前这个人对应。</p><p class="p3">也许他是来自其他反对First Order的势力？Poe这样想着，用枪打掉了固定这人的锁铐。敌人的敌人就是盟友嘛。</p><p class="p3">审讯椅的角度刚好让上面的人不至于立刻掉到地上去，一侧屏幕上显示的生命体征表示这个人还是活的。Poe试图把他架起来，但在碰到他的时候，Poe注意到他的脖子后面插着一根针头，像是什么刑讯工具断在了里面。</p><p class="p3">不确定这玩意插进去了多深，Poe不敢再随便动他——就算他不是医生，他也知道这种位置有多危险，说不定稍微一动，这个人就会立刻丧命。</p><p class="p3">Poe转身在房间里的架子上翻找了起来，试图找到什么能帮他安全转移这个囚徒的工具。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BB-8突然警告地叫了起来——</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">战士的本能让Poe一脚把身后的威胁来源踢飞了出去，然后他才意识到发生了什么——审讯椅上那个看起来早就失去意识的家伙，居然试图偷袭自己，用全身的重量压上来，想把断在他脖子里的那截针头插进自己的脑子。</p><p class="p3">这至少说明那截针头不会致命了。Poe讽刺地想。但自己那一脚可能会。</p><p class="p3">像是回应他的想法，被踢到房间另一头的人抽动了一下，发出了一声细小的，意义不明的声音。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Poe把险些扎进他后脑的针头踢到一边，走向倒在地上的人——对被偷袭这件事，他并不生气，毕竟长时间的刑讯绝对会让任何人脑子不正常，这点Poe深有体会。而且，他不得不佩服这个人，在承受了难以想象的折磨，差不多失去意识之后，还能积蓄起仅存的力量，找准时机，给敌人最后一击……</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">他小心地把蜷在地上的人翻过来，终于看清楚了那人的脸。那张脸满是血污，肿胀不堪，但仍足以让Poe辨认出对方的身份——</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">疯子！神经病！Poe在心里骂道。我就知道是他！</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Armatige Hux。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe试图把半死不活的Hux塞进一个金属箱子里——这不是虐待，更不是报复，事实上，这是他能想到的解救Hux最好的方式。</p>
<p>他肯定不能就这样光明正大的把Hux扛出去——光是小队里他能想起来的，就有四个人来自Hosnian System，Hux在被认出来的那一刻就会是个死人了。虽然Poe同样认为Hux犯下的罪行足够他死一百回，但是，Hux毕竟救过他的命——无论他本意为何。更何况，Poe也实在不忍心看着Hux咬牙熬过酷刑折磨之后，只等来一道取命的爆能束。<br/>这个箱子是Poe从审讯室角落找出来的，里面的东西他看都不想多看一眼。只要能把Hux装进里面运上船，以他现在将军的身份，他的队员们应该不至于非要开箱检查。</p>
<p>即使Hux依旧彻底失去意识，任Poe摆布，把一个大活人塞进箱子里依然不是简单的工作——首先，Hux比Poe印象中的高；其次，Poe要努力避免给Hux带来二次伤害。在给Hux换了四五种姿势之后，Poe产生了想要直接一屁股坐在盖子上把它压下去的冲动——最后他真的这么做了，以一种非常小心的方式。<br/>毕竟，他不能在这里逗留太长时间，否则他的队员们该以为他中埋伏了。<br/>Poe看看终于关起来的箱子，又叫BB-8过来给箱子打几个气孔。看着BB-8的钻头和箱子摩擦产生的火花，Poe才后知后觉地意识到，他好像应该在把Hux放进去之前就这样做。</p>
<p>“你挺过了刑讯，可别死在获救的时候。”Poe对着箱子里的Hux说——尽管他猜想如果Hux能听到他的话，他可能会选择立刻去世，就为了让Poe不得偿所愿。</p>
<p>一切都照着Poe的计划进行：他临走的时候一枪打坏了审讯椅的电脑，以防被人查出什么；然后把箱子运上船，谎称是一些补给；再把箱子搬回基地，藏在一堆杂物后面，顺便找机会给箱子里的人喂了点水，虽然不知道他真正喝进去多少；等到夜深人静，大家都回去休息之后，他把Hux连人带箱子装上了飞行摩托，运到了基地附近林子里的一处山洞——这是他之前发现的，因为不太好在周围开路，所以并没有加以利用，现在正好派上用场。</p>
<p>Hux还活着，尽管已经离死亡只有一线之隔——Poe甚至觉得他可能已经死了，但因为复仇或是其他什么恶毒的想法，拒绝离开这个世界。<br/>他把Hux从箱子里拖出来，放在一处相对干燥的地面上，想了一下，又脱下自己的飞行夹克，叠成一个枕头，垫在Hux的脑袋下面。然后，在BB-8头灯的照明下，Poe剥下Hux的衣服，开始替他清理身上的伤口——他从船上偷了四个急救包，希望够用。</p>
<p>但那怎么可能呢！很快，Poe头疼地意识到，仅靠急救包是远远不够的，Hux需要专业的医学治疗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Theft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">加入抵抗组织的时候，Poe发誓，从今以后做一个彻头彻尾的好人，再也不干偷鸡摸狗的事情了，否则就……他当时没想出来否则什么，于是就暂且搁置了。</p>
<p class="p1">现在，他有点庆幸自己当时没有不全“否则”后面的话——</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">十五分钟前，他跑进了基地的控制室，关闭了医疗舱及其周围的监控摄像头，然后带着BB-8一路躲在监控死角里来到了医疗舱。</p>
<p class="p1">现在是深夜，医疗舱里只有机器人值班——这正是Poe想要的。</p>
<p class="p1">值班的机器人显然对Poe的突然到来十分意外：“General Dameron，我能帮您做什么？是紧急情况吗？”尽管它不紧不慢的语速丝毫没有“紧急”的意思。</p>
<p class="p1">“不，不太紧急。就是有人……啊不，我，是我……我……”Poe慢慢往里面走，嘴里编着瞎话吸引机器人的注意力，尽量不去看悄悄绕到机器人后面的BB-8，“我胳膊疼，对，胳膊疼！你知道，就是之前的枪伤……能帮我打一针止疼药吗？”</p>
<p class="p1">机器人停顿了一下，像是在从系统中搜索资料，然后看向Poe：“根据记录，您手臂上的枪伤应该已经痊愈，您说的疼痛可能是之前未检查出的神经损伤导致，我需要对您的患处进行扫描。”</p>
<p class="p1">“啊，不用，我觉得它挺好的，只要打一针让它不疼了就行。”</p>
<p class="p1">BB-8停在了它身后。</p>
<p class="p1">“我恐怕不能遵照您的要求。”机器人固执地拒绝，“在进行扫描之前，我不能随意给您用药。”</p>
<p class="p1">BB-8伸出了一支机械臂。</p>
<p class="p1">“那我不要止疼药了，就这样吧！”</p>
<p class="p1">BB-8的机械臂瞄准了机器人后脑的接口</p>
<p class="p1">“但我的职责要求我将您的状况向Dr. Kalonia汇报。”机器人依然关心着Poe的健康状况，丝毫没注意到背后的危机。</p>
<p class="p1">“不，你不需要向任何人汇报。”</p>
<p class="p1">BB-8的机械臂突然插入机器人脑后的接口，在一阵过载的声音之后，机器人彻底没了声息。</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“你没弄坏它吧？”Poe一边搬动机器人，一边问。</p>
<p class="p1">BB-8发出了一阵咕哝声，像是不满Poe对它的怀疑。</p>
<p class="p1">“对不起，伙计。”Poe笑着道歉，“你是最棒的机器人。”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">和同样又高又瘦的Hux不同，看起来瘦瘦高高的医疗机器人，搬运起来却重得要命，而且Poe把他拖向飞行摩托的途中，还要小心不要发出声音，也不能被摄像头拍到，更不能被人撞见。</p>
<p class="p1">说出去都没人信——General Poe Dameron of the Resistance，在自家基地里偷了一个医疗机器人。Poe一边把机器人拖走，一边在心里叹气——如果被医疗组发现的话，他这辈子都别想拿到止疼药了。</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">在山洞里被重新启动的机器人发出了它的声音系统允许的最惊恐的声音：“我的创造者啊，我在什么地方？！”</p>
<p class="p1">“冷静，冷静。”Poe试图让惊慌的机器人冷静下来，“你很安全，你只是来履行你的职责——只不过换个地方。”</p>
<p class="p1">机器人看看Poe，又扫描了一下周围环境：“General Dameron，您将我从医疗舱偷走了？我有责任向医疗组汇报这件事。”</p>
<p class="p1">“千万不要！”Poe赶忙阻止，脑中思考着如果现在联系Zorii和Babu他们要多久能赶到——如果Babu愿意帮忙的话。</p>
<p class="p1">“在一般的情况下，我应该听从您的命令，但我是医疗组的财产，优先向医疗组负责。”</p>
<p class="p1">Poe有些头疼地想让BB-8重新关掉这个固执的机器人，但当他瞥见躺在一边的Hux，突然又又了主意——</p>
<p class="p1">“你们医疗机器人的程序要求你们将患者的生命放在首位对吧？”</p>
<p class="p1">“正确。”</p>
<p class="p1">“那我现在有一名伤患——”Poe指向Hux，BB-8很配合地用灯光照了过去。</p>
<p class="p1">“哦，我的天呐。”如果机器人可以这样做的话，这个医疗机器人一定会倒吸一口凉气，“他看起来非常糟糕。”</p>
<p class="p1">“是的。”Poe赞同道，“他需要治疗，而且只能在这里秘密进行。如果你拒绝治疗，或是把这件事情告诉基地里的其他人，那他一定会死。听明白了吗？一，定，会，死。”他眯起眼睛打量着震惊的机器人，“那这就违反了你的程序规定了，对吧？”</p>
<p class="p1">机器人认真思考了一阵，终于点了一下头：“治病救人是我的第一职责，我想我必须首先完成我的第一职责。”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lasting Effects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“你再解释一遍？”Poe皱着眉头，盯着医疗机器人Elly——这是Poe给它取的名字，因为它的编号D什么什么LE什么什么实在是太难念了，Poe都怀疑在急救的时候，会不会因为叫不明白机器人的编号而错过救治时间。</p><p class="p1">Elly微微垂了一下脑袋，仿佛在为这个人类的理解能力叹气：“我是说，他的左腿需要手术，而这是我无法完成的。”</p><p class="p1">“但是你不是说他没有大碍，只是有点……又饿又渴？”</p><p class="p1">“严重的营养不良和脱水，是的——营养液能缓解这个。适当的治疗也能解决他大部分外伤。血液里残留的药物可以靠他自己代谢，电击造成的神经损伤在Bacta的持续作用下也会逐渐恢复。他现在已经没有生命危险了。”</p><p class="p1">“那他腿上的伤为什么不能用Bacta治疗？它只是个外伤不是吗？我们还有Bacta贴片，如果不够的话，我还能设法再搞来一点。”</p><p class="p1">Elly的脑袋也低了一下，Poe觉得这个机器人可能有抑郁症。它把自己刚刚扫描的图像借由BB-8投射出来，向Poe解释：“我再解释一次：现在病人的问题不是伤口没有愈合，而是它没有正确愈合，Bacta并不能解决这个问题，只会让伤口按照这个趋势继续长合。”</p><p class="p1">“意思是——”</p><p class="p1">“如果不经过手术解决这个问题，它将会导致持续性的问题。”Elly的声音里仿佛带有一丝抱歉，“很遗憾，这里缺乏适合的材料和手术条件。”</p><p class="p1">“持续性问题……”Poe重复着Elly的用词，终于明白了一点，“你的意思是，如果我不把他带回医疗舱手术，他的腿会……残疾？”</p><p class="p1">“我不会用‘残疾’这么严重的词汇，但是的，这会在一定程度上影响他的行走。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Poe盯着Hux——他正躺在由急救包里的保暖毯子拼成的临时床铺上，浑身的血污已经被清理干净，脸上的伤口和淤血也在Bacta喷雾的作用下开始愈合，使他终于逐渐恢复成了Poe印象里的样子。</p><p class="p1">但是现在，Poe需要做一个决定——</p><p class="p1">残疾的活着，或是完整的死去，这不应该是一个艰难的决定。如果是Poe，他当然想活着……但是，如果他从此以后变成一个没用的瘸子，再也无法驾驶任何飞行器……他没法想象他能像那样活下去……</p><p class="p1">这本就不是应该由他做出的选择——就算对方是Hux，Poe依然觉得他至少对自己的身体有决定权。</p><p class="p1">但是现在Hux一点醒来的迹象都没有，而他腿上的伤口看起来非常不妙……</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">如果是Hux，他会怎么选择？——Poe发现自己现在正试图用Hux的角度思考问题，这让他感觉非常别扭——如果他是Hux，被固定在审讯椅上，关在一个无人知晓的房间……Poe经受过First Order的审讯——那个时候，估计他根本就无暇腿上的伤，或者根本感受不到腿上的疼痛了……人在那种状态下，根本没办法理智估量身体每处受到的实际伤害——Hux说不定以为他全身的骨头都断了……</p><p class="p1">如果在这种情况下，Hux依然选择不吐露审讯者需要的东西——Hux可没有为理想献身的高尚精神，Poe敢打包票他一定是为了保命。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">那就意味着……</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Elly，”Poe站起来，拍拍医疗机器人，“尽你所能治疗他的腿伤吧——不管有什么后遗症，至少他能活下去。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">-TBC-</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Shock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Hux醒来的时候，原本空荡的山洞里已经有了一张行军床，一个睡袋，一把折叠椅，两个又当桌子又当凳子的旧货箱，还有一些其他的生活用品，Poe甚至还弄了一个小号的暖炉过来。</p><p class="p1">虽然这里已经和Poe在基地里的房间差不多了，但是升职为General的Poe并没有多少时间能留在这里，尽管他对Hux和Elly都不太信任。</p><p class="p1">所以，受到Poe的嘱托，BB-8反而成了这里的第三位长期住户。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">所以，这个白橘相间的圆球，就是Hux睁开眼睛看到的第一个东西。</p><p class="p1">那个抵抗组织的机器人？所以他在哪？他被抵抗组织营救（或者说俘虏）了？</p><p class="p1">Hux不确定这是不是药物导致的又一个幻觉，他已经经历过许多真实的幻觉了。Hux迅速闭上眼，保持侧卧的姿势，祈祷那个BB机器人没有看到他醒来——无论是不是幻觉，他都希望现在这种没有痛苦的休息时间能长一点。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“他醒了？”一个带着明显机器嗓音的女声从一侧传来，紧随而来的是机器人的脚步声。</p><p class="p1">Hux紧闭双眼，努力维持着呼吸的平稳，假装自己仍在昏迷——这招似乎奏效了，他听见那个机器人说：“BB-8，你的摄像头可能需要清洁了，他并没有醒来。”</p><p class="p1">可还没等Hux松一口气，他又感到了后颈裸露皮肤上冰冷的金属触感。</p><p class="p1">Hux的心沉了下去——他并没有离开审讯室，这只是一个新的幻觉。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">机器人摆弄着他的身体，Hux能感受到机械手在他的背后涂抹了什么东西，再用绷带缠紧——就好像是治疗一样。Hux有些讽刺地想。</p><p class="p1">紧接着就是针头刺入身体的尖锐疼痛。Hux意外的意识到，疼痛反而让他紧绷的神经有了片刻的放松——就好像待处决的犯人终于等到了斧子落下的那一刻。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">更多的痛苦并没有如他预料的那样袭来，就连针头也很快从他体内抽走。取而代之的，是迎面而来的，另一个人呼吸带出的热气，和一个耳熟的声音——</p><p class="p1">“说真的，你们都没意识到他是装的吗？”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">伪装被识破，Hux只好睁开眼睛——那个抵抗组织的飞行员就蹲在他的床边，眼睛都不眨一下地盯着他。Hux现在开始认为这多半不是幻觉了，因为这个奇怪的场景已经超出了他或者电脑系统的想象。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“啊，你终于醒了！”Poe Dameron脸上夸张的笑容让Hux想翻白眼——现在又是谁在装？他明明就知道自己一早就醒了。</p><p class="p1">Hux错开Poe的视线，艰难地转动着脖子，试图搞清楚自己到底身处何地：似乎是野外的山洞，但是……他摸了摸自己身下的床，又看了一眼角落里的灰色人形——那是个旧的医疗机器人吗？这些可不是能在一个陌生荒凉的星球上找到的东西……所以，Hux猜自己可能在抵抗组织的基地里，至少也是个哨所。</p><p class="p1">Poe显然将Hux的观察理解成了不安的表现，他站起来，举起双手，表面自己并无恶意，还特意往旁边移动了两步，好让Hux更好的看清山洞的全貌——</p><p class="p1">“别那么紧张，你已经不在……呃，歼星舰上了，你已经安全了。”</p><p class="p1">“安全？”Hux尖锐地反问，但干渴的喉咙让他的声音只比耳语的音量大一点，“我可很难把身处抵抗组织基地叫做安全。”</p><p class="p1">Poe的诧异完全挂在脸上——就这么短短的几分钟，他已经猜出来了！但是想想也没什么可意外的，虽然他每次都在和抵抗组织的对抗中棋差一招，但是能在First Order坐到高位的，必然都是非常聪明的人。</p><p class="p1">不准备给他提供更多信息，Poe没有答话，只是帮助Hux靠着床头坐起来——Hux的身体本能地抗拒着Poe的接触，但是鉴于他实在没什么力气，他也并没有拒绝。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">其实，Poe也觉得浑身不自在。照顾一个昏迷的Hux是一回事，和曾经的敌人，后来的（在某种意义上的）盟友，四目相对又是另一种截然不同的尴尬感觉。</p><p class="p1">为了缓解这种尴尬，当然也是因为听见Hux嘶哑的声音，Poe走到一边去给他倒水。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“所以……”Hux的声音从身后传来，比方才多了一丝气力，“Pryde死了吗？”</p><p class="p1">“死了。”Poe点点头，把营养冲剂倒进水里化开，想了一下，又在杯子里放上一根吸管，转身走向Hux。</p><p class="p1">“怎么死的？”</p><p class="p1">“他所在的指挥舰炸了。”Poe控制他的回答保持简短，他猜这个问题是出于Hux的某种变态报复欲，而他并不想满足——他也不确实知道更详细的细节，“还有他的整个舰队。”</p><p class="p1">“很好。”Hux闭上眼睛，把头向后仰，靠在背后的石壁上，脸上露出了满意的神色，好像这个消息本身就足够治愈他似的。</p><p class="p1">“喝吧。”Poe把杯子举到Hux身前，让吸管刚好碰到他的嘴唇，“但是别喝太急，不然你会吐在自己身上——清理你一次已经够麻烦了。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hux露出厌恶的神色，仿佛被Poe拯救并照顾是对他天大的冒犯，但他并不是会因为赌气而和自己过不去的人，所以他从Poe的手中接过杯子——</p><p class="p1">金属的吸管因为颤动摩擦着杯口，发出窸窣的响声。Hux注意到他的手在颤抖。</p><p class="p1">他比他感觉的还要虚弱。Hux这样想着——他努力不考虑另一种可能性，尽管他非常明白他所经受的刑讯会对人体造成怎样的影响。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“你还好吗？”Poe看着他，仿佛十分关切。</p><p class="p1">这句话落在Hux的耳中就完全是挖苦——他还好吗？他怎么可能好！</p><p class="p1">为了掩饰情绪，Hux把注意力放在了手中的那杯水上——为了防止一直发抖的双手把水泼到自己脸上，他不得不使用Poe替他准备的吸管。水的味道怪怪的，Hux能尝出来里面放了其它什么东西，但是液体接触口腔的清凉触感彻底唤醒了他口渴的感觉，全然顾不得水里的怪味——还有Poe的叮嘱。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">在Poe注意到并出言阻止之前，Hux已经趴在床边，吐了起来。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Speculation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Hux恨透了Poe Dameron。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">他在不顾医疗机器人反对，强行下床之后，几乎立刻感受到了不对劲——不是疼痛，甚至不是一种能够直接感知的不适，但无论他如何调整，他的左腿就是无法和右腿使出相同的力量，就好像他自己的肢体开始背叛他。为了保持平衡，他在行走的时候会下意识地向两侧伸展手臂，他不需要镜子都能看到他现在的样子仿佛一只可笑的Porg，这让他感到极大的羞辱。</p><p class="p1">——而这一切，都要拜Poe Dameron所赐！</p><p class="p1">那个医疗机器人，用程序赋予的关切语气向他解释了一切——所以他现在是Dameron的秘密囚徒，就像他曾经是Pryde的囚徒一样。但是和纯粹想要他在痛苦中死去的Pryde不同，Dameron似乎还想从他身上得到什么。所以，他并没有按照正规程序，把他交给抵抗组织，而是把他藏在这里，假装好心的治疗他——当然，Dameron不会把他彻底治愈，一个残疾人显然比一个健全人更好控制。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">好吧，既然Dameron想玩扮好人的游戏，那自己就陪他玩玩。Hux坐到折椅上，盯着跟在他身边的球形狱卒，恶毒地想。他会弄清那个飞行员想要什么，然后加以利用——要做什么他现在还不知道，但是他会慢慢找到属于他的机会。毕竟，耐心是他拥有的为数不多的美德之一。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">不过，计划是一回事，真正与Poe Dameron相处是另一回事——当Poe的身影出现在山洞的洞口，Hux心中的无名怒火就立刻熊熊燃烧了起来。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“General Dameron。”Hux从牙缝里挤出这个称呼。</p><p class="p1">“啊，看来Elly已经像你介绍过了。”听到这个称呼，Poe露出灿烂的笑容，“你得承认，这个称谓听起来很不错。”</p><p class="p1">“而且，Finn现在也是General。”虽然这个信息并不相关，但Poe只是想看看Hux在得知“叛徒”现在同样和他相同的军衔时会是什么表情。</p><p class="p1">“你们真的对军衔毫无敬意是吧？”Hux眯起了眼睛，鄙夷地压下嘴角，“我打赌你的人现在还会叫你Poe。”</p><p class="p1">“没错。”Poe大方的承认了，“而且比起General，我更喜欢他们直呼我的名字。”</p><p class="p1">“真是悲哀。选你作为继承者，Leia Organa真的是老糊涂——”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hux的挖苦还没说完，就被Poe按到了石壁上，这是他困居此地之后，第一次看到Poe流露出愤怒的情绪——</p><p class="p1">“你没有资格评判她。”Poe压着嗓子警告他，“别再让我听到这种话。”</p><p class="p1">“否则？”Hux挑衅地反问，他的后脑勺狠狠地撞在了石头上，撞得他眼前一黑，但能够惹Poe生气让他感到一丝愉悦——这个反抗军渣滓笑得太多了。</p><p class="p1">“否则我就把你扔出去，”Poe威胁道，“有的是人想杀你报仇。”</p><p class="p1">“我猜是这样的。”Hux勾起嘴角，好像Poe的话是一句夸奖，“问题是——你会这样做吗？”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">不等Poe回答，Hux就自顾自地列数：“窝藏战俘，偷盗医疗机器人，还有基地的各种物资，特别是Bacta——你的机器人可告诉了我不少事情，我猜你忘了告诉它我是谁。”</p><p class="p1">Poe尽力保持着一张冷脸，但心里已经把自己骂开了花——他早知道那个被强行抓来的医疗机器人不靠谱，但没想到它居然还是个大嘴巴！</p><p class="p1">“那又怎么样呢？”他装作满不在乎，强词夺理地反驳，“我现在是抵抗组织的最高指挥官。”</p><p class="p1">“但你可不是最高领袖，你依然会遭受一群人的质疑和掣肘，因为你们的……民主。”Hux用一种戏剧化的语调把最后一个词从他的舌尖上弹开，好像它是某种毒药或是病菌。</p><p class="p1">Poe意识到他还是低估Hux了，就算他经常提醒自己住在这里的人是First Order的General Hux，Hux这一段时间虚弱悲惨的样子，还是在无意中带给Poe一种无害的错觉。现在Hux似乎抓到了他的把柄，而Poe却不知道他将如何利用——尽管按照Poe的想法，揭破这件事对Hux的伤害大于利益，但谁知道呢，Hux可是个为了一个妄想就杀害几十亿人的疯子。</p><p class="p1">但是他不能问出口——一旦说出“你想要什么”，就等于低头认输，人人拿捏。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">就当Poe准备指出跑出去揭发他的违规行为并不会对他造成太大伤害，只会让Hux自己陷入必死的结局时，Hux继续说了下去：“抵抗组织的海报男孩，最高指挥官，却违反了你们军队的规定，把我藏在这里，为什么？”</p><p class="p1">“我猜我身上仍有什么<b>你</b>想要的东西，它甚至未必与抵抗组织有关。在你得到它之前，你不想让我死掉，也不想让我落在其他人手里。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Poe花了全部的意志力才没有让自己露出微笑——原来Hux是这样以为的。也难怪，同情恐怕是First Order要消灭的第一种感情。但他也不介意暂时遵循Hux的设定，比起让一个神经病理解人性的善良，让他以为自己掌握先机反而更容易让他在这里安心呆下。</p><p class="p1">更何况，如果在他沦为叛徒、囚犯、战俘之后，Hux依然断定他对自己有价值，那也许他真的能带来什么意外之喜也说不定……</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">终于让他的微笑以一种不被怀疑的方式流露出来，Poe向后退了一步，把Hux从靠着岩壁的姿势中解放出来——</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“那就请General Hux在保证他生命安全这件事上，好好与我合作。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">-TBC-</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">经过一段时间的相处，Poe觉得他已经能够应对Hux带给他的大多数突发情况，但没有什么能让他对这一次进入山洞看到的场景有所准备——</p><p class="p1">Hux坐在椅子上，他的面前蹲着一只橘色的动物。Hux低头看着那只动物，而那个橘色的家伙也仰头盯着Hux，像是在和他进行瞪眼比赛。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Poe的脚步声惊动了那只动物，它跳起来转身对着Poe弓起背，裂开它的大嘴，龇出一口白森森的牙，喉咙里发出嘶嘶的声音，俨然一副随时扑上来的样子。</p><p class="p1">Poe彻底震惊了——</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“洛塔猫？！”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hux抬头看向Poe，用下巴指指那只依然在对Poe示威的洛塔猫：“你的？”</p><p class="p1">“当然不是！”Poe矢口否认，“它压根就不应该出现在这里。”</p><p class="p1">——看来有必要加强船只检查了，基地往来的人多起来之后，谁知道有什么东西从哪里溜上船。</p><p class="p1">Hux确认似的点点头：“所以，它果然不是当地物种。”</p><p class="p1">“当然不是，它是一只洛塔猫，它当然来自于Lothal！”Poe像提起常识一样解释完，才突然意识到——“别告诉我你不认识洛塔猫。”</p><p class="p1">“我知道Lothal。”Hux回答，他的表情告诉Poe他对这颗星球毫无好感，“曾经帝国重要的兵工厂，最早反抗并脱离帝国统治的星球之一。但它的经济还未完全从帝国的统治和过度开采之下恢复，政府和居民却对叛军同盟以及后来的新共和国有着极大的忠诚——一个毫无战略意义，只会带来麻烦的星球。如果弑星者基地没有被摧毁，它可能会是Hosnian之后的一个目标。对于一颗无用星球上的低等生物，我从来没有了解的兴趣。”大概意识到自己讲得太多，Hux停顿了一下，又瞥了一眼那只洛塔猫，“所以，是的，我不认识什么洛塔猫。”</p><p class="p1">“所以这就是First Order的作风：只管毁灭，毫不在意毁灭的是什么。”Poe讽刺道，“我真高兴我们毁掉了你的基地。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hux没有回嘴，因为那只洛塔猫已经结束了对Poe的恐吓，跑回Hux身边，开始用它硕大的脑袋蹭Hux的小腿。</p><p class="p1">“把它拿走。”Hux指着猫，用命令的语气对Poe说，“否则我就踹它！”</p><p class="p1">“我倒是想看你试试。”Poe好笑地看着他，“鉴于你不知道，好心提醒你一下：洛塔猫的爪子和牙齿都很厉害，这就是为什么它和洛塔狼一起被当作Lothal反抗和自由的象征。”</p><p class="p1">像是要证实Poe的话，那只洛塔猫立刻再次龇出它的一口白牙——不是对Hux，而是对Poe。</p><p class="p1">Hux忍不住微笑起来：“看来你才是那个要小心的。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">但即使这样，他依然忍受不了一个大毛球在他腿上蹭来蹭去。Hux叹了口气，认命地站起来，一瘸一拐地走到了山洞另一头的箱子上坐下——金属的冰凉让他微微打了个寒颤，连带腿伤也隐隐地痛起来。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">可这种代价依然不足以让他摆脱骚扰——Hux眼睁睁地看着那只洛塔猫迈着轻盈的步伐向他跑来，然后得寸进尺地跳上货箱，整个横趴在了Hux身上，柔软温暖的肚皮刚好覆盖住Hux的两腿。</p><p class="p1">Poe已经抑制不住大笑起来了——这让他获得了洛塔猫的又一记嘶声：“看来它真的很喜欢你啊！我真的做梦都不会梦到这种场景！”</p><p class="p1">“闭嘴！”Hux恶狠狠地瞪Poe，咬牙切齿的样子像极了他腿上那只洛塔猫——Poe这时才注意到，这只猫的毛色和Hux的发色的确很般配。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hux皱着眉头看着腿上的猫，不知道该拿它怎么办——他没蠢到会故意激怒这只灵巧的野兽，像Dameron说的，它的牙齿和爪子就昭示着它不好惹。可他也一点都不想从此被这个毛茸茸的跟屁虫缠上。</p><p class="p1">它为什么偏偏找上自己？Hux头疼地想，甚至抬起手臂闻了闻自己身上是不是有什么会吸引野兽的怪味，引得Poe又发出一阵轻笑。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">洛塔猫可一点都不管Hux的为难，它扭动身体，白色的肚皮在他的腿上蹭了几下，蓬松的大尾巴轻轻地扫过他的手腕。</p><p class="p1">Hux猛地抬起了手，像是被洛塔猫的碰触吓到一样。洛塔猫抬起头，两颗小圆眼睛盯着Hux看了片刻，对他发出一声细小的叫声，便又趴了回去——就算明知道这只猫的嘴巴天生带有弧度，Hux还是产生了它刚刚在对自己微笑的错觉。</p><p class="p1">抬起的手缓缓落下，鬼使神差地放到了洛塔猫圆滚滚的大脑袋上——它的头顶有三条深色的条纹，一只延伸到脑后，最后融合在其他相同颜色的斑纹里。而Hux的三根手指就沿着它头顶的条纹向后抚摸，在它的皮毛上压出了三道指痕。洛塔猫的耳朵动了动，发出了愉快的咕噜声。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Poe简直看呆了，这个无法解释的奇妙画面让他想起了关于洛塔猫的另一个传闻——</p><p class="p1">“我听说，洛塔猫能感受到原力。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“那显然是无稽之谈。”Hux摸着腿上的猫，头也不抬地回答，“我身上可没有什么原力。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Walking Stick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Poe终于找到时间回山洞查看的时候，Hux正背对着他躺在床上，身上盖着他那件被补过的军装外套。Millicent蜷在床下的一角睡觉——Hux给洛塔猫取了名字，Poe第一次听到的时候还十分意外，他一直觉得Hux会一直叫它“猫”。</p><p class="p1">BB-8飞快地滚了过来，球形的身体因为惯性，撞在了Poe的腿上。它发出一阵哔哔声，听起来十分委屈。</p><p class="p1">Poe蹲下摸了摸BB-8的头，像是在抚摸一只宠物，然后他注意到BB-8点身体上有几处掉漆，长长的刮伤，一看就是猫抓的——Poe向床底的Millicent投去气愤的目光，但后者仅仅在睡梦中发出一串咕噜声。</p><p class="p1">“嘿，听着伙计，下次它再对你动爪子，你就用灭火喷雾喷它！”Poe向他的机器人建议道，BB-8赞同地点点头，看上去甚至有点迫不及待。</p><p class="p1">“别那么激动，我可不是鼓励你去和猫打架！”Poe戳了一下BB-8的脑袋，“现在和我说说，我不在的时候都发生了什么。”</p><p class="p1">BB-8发出了一连串的声音，像是在汇报今天的情况。</p><p class="p1">Poe一边听一边点头，还偶尔夸上几句，但当BB-8发出又一串声音时，他皱起了眉头，抬头望了一眼Hux的背影——</p><p class="p1">“你电击了他？——我知道你是为了阻止他出去，但是，下次不要这样做了——我不觉得他会蠢到就这样试图逃跑——不，我不是在责怪你。但你这么聪明，我知道你肯定有别的方法。”</p><p class="p1">然而Poe的不赞同还是让机器人很不高兴，它发出一阵愤愤不平的哔哔声，滚动到山洞的角落，把Elly身上的充电插头拔出来，插到了自己身上，以进入休眠来表示它不想和Poe说话。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Poe无奈地摇摇头，起身去查看Hux的情况。虽然他确定被BB-8电一下不会造成任何伤害，但是他担心那会触发Hux糟糕的记忆，毕竟在他被Finn救出，几经辗转回到基地之后，曾经有一段日子会被噩梦惊醒，甚至做检查的医疗床都有会让他感到些许紧张——他没有告诉任何人，这样的小事不值得让别人为他担心。</p><p class="p1">好在他身上的状况随着时间逐渐消失，但Poe不确定Hux是否能够从他的经历中恢复过来。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">如Poe所料，Hux并没有睡着，他过于刻意的平缓呼吸暴露了这一点。</p><p class="p1">Poe拖过折椅，坐到床边，对睁开眼睛坐起来的Hux露出笑容：“我发现你特别喜欢装睡。”</p><p class="p1">Hux白了他一眼，把盖在身上的外套叠好，转身从另一侧下床。Poe看着他扶着床栏让自己站稳，床底的Millicent被惊动了，爬起来喵喵叫着蹭他的腿，Hux想用脚尖把它推到一边，但是并没有成功，看上去反而像是他踢了洛塔猫一脚。</p><p class="p1">然后，Millicent对Poe龇起了牙。</p><p class="p1">Poe觉得自己好无辜。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“BB-8说你今天试图走出去。”Poe说，假装没有注意到Hux走去喝水的时候，不断调整姿势的小动作——他在努力隐藏左腿上的问题，让自己的走路姿势接近正常。</p><p class="p1">“所以，你准备把我锁起来吗？”Hux放下水杯，不用他回头，Poe都能看见他脸上的不屑。</p><p class="p1">“你知道你如果被人发现就死定了——认识你的人比认识Kylo Ren的人还多得多。”</p><p class="p1">Hux转过身，一侧的肩膀靠在岩壁上作为支撑：“如果这里很容易被人发现的话，你从一开始就不会把我放在这里。”他从鼻子里哼出一个似笑非笑的音节，“你想问我出去做什么，那你不如直接问，不用装作关心我安全的样子。”</p><p class="p1">Poe耸耸肩，没有否认，只给了Hux一个“请继续”的手势。</p><p class="p1">“我只是……”Hux反而有些局促起来，“我需要什么东西——我需要一个拐杖，让我走起路来不会像个可笑的鸭子。鉴于我们在树林里，我觉得这样的东西不会难找——但是你那个蠢机器人甚至不许我靠近洞口。”</p><p class="p1">“就为了这个？”Poe忍不住笑出来，“如果你好好跟它解释，它说不定还会帮你——BB-8很讲道理的。”</p><p class="p1">Hux用一声冷哼作为回应。</p><p class="p1">“或者你可以直接和我说，帮你找一截树枝什么的又不是什么大事，说不定我还能帮你从基地里拿一段金属管什么的——如果你保证不试图用它打我或者BB-8的话。”</p><p class="p1">“我说我不会，你相信吗？”Hux冷冷地反问。</p><p class="p1">Poe眨眨眼睛：“如果你不这么说，我可能就信了，但是现在——我还是帮你找一截木头吧。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hux在Poe走出山洞之后，就毫不客气地占了他的椅子，任由Millicent窜上来窝进他的怀里。不多时，Poe真的拖着一截长长的树枝回来，他把树枝靠岩壁放下，从锁着的箱子里翻出一把匕首，仔细地把树枝上的细枝和树皮削去，拿着在石壁上敲了两下试了试硬度。</p><p class="p1">Hux抚摸着Millicent的头，尽量不去看Poe——即使知道Poe是对他有所意图，但他还是讨厌这种仿佛被照顾的感觉。</p><p class="p1">“接着！”Poe把削好的木棍掷向Hux。</p><p class="p1">从天而降的木棍把半醒的Millicent吓炸了毛，尖叫一声窜到了一边。Hux也被Millicent的反应吓了一跳，但还是在木棍掉到地上之前的最后一刻将它接住。</p><p class="p1">“Wow，反应速度很不错嘛！”Poe称赞地拍了两下手。</p><p class="p1">然而Hux并不会因Poe的称赞而高兴，他只是略带鄙夷地瞥了Poe一眼：“不然呢？我是军人，受过专业训练——在这一点上，我比你这种抵抗军杂兵更够格。”</p><p class="p1">Poe撇了撇嘴，把匕首丢进箱子里锁上：“看来First Order能把所有人都变成军人。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hux没继续说话，低头仔细检查Poe扔过来的木棍，然后试探性地拄着它站了起来——木棍几乎与他同高，Hux猜想自己拄着它的造型一定十分可笑，说不定有点像那个拎着根金属棍的拾荒女孩。但是拐杖的支撑补足了他左腿的无力，的确让他行走起来更加稳当……</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">直到——</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">在Hux终于放心把重心转移到他的拐杖上之后，这跟看似结实的木棍，毫无征兆的断了。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hux重重地摔在地上，吓得Poe也从箱子上弹起来：“你没事吧！”</p><p class="p1">“真是抱歉，但我不是——噗——故意的。”Poe道着歉过去扶Hux，但从他吐字间泄出的笑声让他的道歉毫无诚意。Hux狠狠地打开了他伸来的手，并给了他一个“我要杀了你”的眼神。</p><p class="p1">Poe知道他现在说什么Hux都不会信了，但是他对Leia发誓，他真的不是故意的——谁会知道一根看起来很结实的树枝，偏偏会有一个隐藏的脆弱之处！</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">不过，Hux摔倒的样子真的太好笑了！</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hux没有再理会Poe，他从地上爬起来，慢慢走回椅子——可能刚才真的摔得很重，Poe觉得他跛得更厉害了。</p><p class="p1">“说真的，你没事吧？要让Elly给你检查一下吗？”</p><p class="p1">听见有人叫它，一直习惯性蹲在角落休眠的Elly立刻醒了过来，起身向Hux走过去。</p><p class="p1">“离我远点，你这坨垃圾！”Hux冲Elly吼道。无辜被骂的机器人莫名其妙地看看Hux，又看看Poe，最后选择继续和BB-8一起休眠。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Poe有点可怜这个无辜挨骂的医疗机器人，Hux那句话明显是对着他来的，不过看Hux中气十足的骂人的样子，应该也没什么大碍。他转身准备找点口粮先填填肚子，但接着就注意到Hux将左手张开着放在膝头，正低头用右手费力地掐着左手的掌心。</p><p class="p1">偷偷观察一阵之后，Poe终于看明白他在做什么——恐怕是方才跌倒的时候要木刺扎进了他的掌心，但是他的手部神经明显还没有恢复到做拔出木刺这种精细工作的程度。</p><p class="p1">Poe叹了口气，又折回去，从带锁的箱子中找出急救包里的医用镊子——这时候凑到Hux面前绝对是给自己找不痛快，可谁让他是个大好人呢！</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“多说一句话我就用镊子扎穿你的手。”Poe威胁道，尽管他和Hux都知道他不会这样做。</p><p class="p1">但Hux出人意料的没有嘲讽或是反抗，虽然他脸上还挂着怨恨的表情，却任由Poe蹲下身，拉过他的左手，用镊子夹出扎进皮肉的木刺。</p><p class="p1">“看来我削得还不够平整。”Poe盯着夹出来的小刺，自言自语道。</p><p class="p1">“如果你让我自己来，绝对不会出现这种状况。”</p><p class="p1">Poe扯了扯嘴角：“说得我好像会让你拿到刀一样。”</p><p class="p1">Hux哼了一声，把头扭到一边，看了一眼那口上锁的箱子。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">清理干净扎进他手上的木刺，Poe站起来把镊子重新收好——Hux毫无表示，Poe也没指望他能道谢。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">第二天，Poe没有出现——这并不是什么新鲜事，毕竟现在的General Poe Dameron是个大忙人。而Hux已经彻底放弃了使用拐杖的想法，转而在山洞中有限的空间里自虐式的训练自己走路。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">第三天，Poe给Hux带来了一根真正的拐杖，但是Hux一眼就看出这肯定是Poe自己做的，因为它看起来就像是用垃圾拼接出来的。当Poe强行把拐杖塞给他的时候，Hux几乎以为这又是叛军渣滓嘲弄他的手段。可当他把拐杖拿在手里，他才意识到这跟难看的棍子并不是一个粗制滥造的整蛊工具——</p><p class="p1">拐杖的长度刚好贴合他的身高比例，金属的杖身给了拐杖一定的分量，但又不会太沉，杖尾还包了防滑的橡胶。</p><p class="p1">拐杖的手柄是木质的，明显是想做出一个圆弧形但是失败了，最后勉强刻成了一个相对圆润的形状，但表面打磨得很光滑，握在手里丝毫不用担心木刺扎手。而且，比起金属，木头在什么时候都不会太过冰凉。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">在使用这根拐杖在洞里走了一圈之后，Hux停在了Poe面前。</p><p class="p1">“还不错吧？”Poe抱着手臂，低头看着他手中的拐杖，“就当为之前的事情道歉。”</p><p class="p1">Hux看着Poe，左手的拇指无意识地摩挲着手柄上一个圆滑的凸起——</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“谢谢。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Hey, Hux. ”Poe突然开口，“有一件事我很好奇——”</p><p class="p1">Hux在心里叹了口气——自从他不知怎么想的和他说了声“谢谢”之后，这个多话的飞行员就把那当成了与他关系更进一步的讯号，只要出现在山洞里，就开始不断没话找话。</p><p class="p1">一开始Hux选择无视他，但在Poe锲而不舍的喋喋不休，并且试图用各种无聊的玩笑激他之后，Hux终于学乖了，开始挑一些无关痛痒的问题与他聊上两句——就好像他用奶来使喵喵乱叫的Millicent安静下来。</p><p class="p1">“说吧。”在Poe端着两个水杯走过来之前，Hux首先抢占了椅子——冰凉的金属货箱让他腿疼，“但是我不一定告诉你。”</p><p class="p1">“我觉得这件事我有权知道。”Poe把其中一个杯子递给Hux——又是咖啡，Hux更喜欢喝茶，但是抵抗组织那帮人显然更爱咖啡，而Hux也没自以为是到对此抱怨。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“你从没告诉我你是怎么……呃……沦落到那种境地的。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">按照Poe的标准，这话听上去有点过于小心翼翼。但是比起Poe的谨慎，Hux看起来倒是不以为意：“你也没有问过我，所以我以为你已经知道了。”</p><p class="p1">“我有过猜测，但是……考虑到你那个时候的状态，我觉得……”</p><p class="p1">“所以又是你自以为是的同情心作祟？”Hux嘲讽地从牙缝里挤出一声冷笑，“你如果当情报人员，一定烂透了。”</p><p class="p1">“那幸好我不是情报人员。”Poe无所谓地笑笑，“看来你是不介意和我说说了。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“我倒霉永远都能博你一笑是吗？”Hux吹了吹咖啡，抿了一口，隔着热气对Poe翻了个白眼，“如果我说一切的起因都是因为你，你是不是就笑得更厉害了。”</p><p class="p1">“我？”Poe有些诧异。</p><p class="p1">“对，你带人在Batuu上空袭击了我们的歼星舰。”Hux的语气有些愤愤，“你们险些把Kylo Ren炸进宇宙——你们那些宇宙垃圾的火力怎么就不再强一点！”</p><p class="p1">“如果你们没毁掉我们的基地和战舰的话，也许我们就成功了。”Poe反唇相讥。</p><p class="p1">“总之，Kylo Ren没死，你们劫走了俘虏，歼星舰损毁严重——而Kylo Ren那个混蛋，带着他的人，整天在市场里耀武扬威，连抵抗组织间谍对一根头发都没抓到，而他居然让我对First Order在Batuu的失败负全责？！”Hux表情扭曲，喉咙里冒出一个模糊的语句，Poe没听清，但是十分确信那是一句脏话。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“哈，那就是为什么你像个小跟班一样跟在那个……Pryde身后。”</p><p class="p1">对Poe的评论，Hux表现得极为愤怒，但最终没有否认：“我就是从那时开始决定为你们提供情报——既然Kylo Ren夺走了我的一切，还用那个本应烂在他那艘破船上的老东西羞辱我，那就不如一起完蛋！你那个叛徒朋友没有转述给你吗——我不在乎让你们赢，我只想让Kylo Ren输！”</p><p class="p1">对于Hux扭曲的报复心，Poe在心里摇了摇头，但同时也庆幸Hux的偏执救了他，Finn，还用Chewie的命。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“然后我猜你放走我们的事情被发现了？”</p><p class="p1">“Enric Pryde是个该死的老杂种没错，但是他足够狡猾，足够心狠手辣。”Hux把温热的咖啡放到地上——他现在彻底没了胃口。Millicent好奇地凑过来用舌头舔了一下，苦得边跑边吐逃走了。</p><p class="p1">“我说的话他一个字都没信，他甚至都懒得质疑，直接给我当胸来了一枪——他一定早就想这么做了。</p><p class="p1">“幸好我在制服下面穿了能吸收能量的护甲——这疯子和混蛋手下做事，过度的小心从来都不是坏事。那一枪可能打裂了我的骨头，让我昏了过去，但是并没有杀死我。”</p><p class="p1">Poe“嘶”了一声，他想象不出胸口中枪是一种什么感觉，而且他这辈子都不想知道。</p><p class="p1">“等等，你是胸口中枪？”Poe突然反应过来哪里不对，目光向下移动到Hux的左腿上，“可Elly说你腿上原本是个枪伤。”</p><p class="p1">“看来你的叛徒小朋友真的什么都没告诉你。”Hux眯起眼睛，“我让他打伤我的手臂作为伪装，而他借此机会向我复仇。”</p><p class="p1">Poe想要反驳两句，但是什么都没说出来——他当然不能怪Finn，但是他居然也有点同情Hux。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“然后Pryde发现你没死？”</p><p class="p1">“他看上去甚至有些高兴——我猜他一定是后悔让我死得太轻易。然后他对我展开了‘审讯’。但如你所见，在一艘无名歼星舰底层，没有多少人知晓的房间，傻子才会认为他真的想知道我都透露了什么情报。</p><p class="p1">“他只不过想让我缓慢而痛苦地死去罢了，他和那些人一样，都觉得我不配拥有权位。</p><p class="p1">“他用他的手杖戳进我腿上的伤口，他想看我求饶——如果换成其他人，哪怕是Kylo Ren，我会的，尊严在生存面前根本不重要，只有活着才有资格讲求什么尊严。但是我知道那个老杂种不会放过我，所以我不会让他如愿。他以为我还是那个没用的小男孩，但是我早就不是了……”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hux的情绪随着他的叙述逐渐激动起来，Poe从他的话里听出他与Pryde应该是有一段可以称得上是仇恨的过往。Poe知道Pryde和Hux的父亲Brendol Hux同样是帝国的军官，他也听说过Hux与Phasma合谋，用一种十分残忍的手段谋杀了他的亲生父亲的故事——那时他只觉得Hux是一个天生邪恶的变态，现在看来，也许背后还有其他缘由。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hux的讲述仍在继续，他仿佛进入了一种恍惚的状态，用一种残忍的口吻重现着那段残酷的经历——</p><p class="p1">“……那个老懦夫只呆了几个小时，就把一切交给了机器人。他以为我活不了多久，所以在我面前口无遮拦——他的老主子召唤他了，所以他要像一条好狗一样尽快到他的主人身边去！</p><p class="p1">“但是那个老蠢货忘了一件事：审讯机器人在获得所需的口供之前，必须保证犯人的生命和精神——这是它们程序的底线。而我在那时意识到，那个蠢机器把他的借口当真了。所以，只要我不让它完成任务，一段时间以后，它反而不得不想尽办法保证我的生命。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hux神经质地笑起来，这让Poe不寒而栗，他意识到这段对话正在转入一个黑暗的方向——</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“不管是Brendol还是Pryde，或者是Snoke，Kylo Ren，还有其他那些混蛋，他们觉得我一文不值，没关系，我可以忍耐，我有足够的耐心——看看现在，死的是谁，活下来的又是谁！”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hux突然提高的音调吓得Poe手一抖，杯子里的咖啡洒出来，溅在Hux的鞋面上——这让Hux从他疯狂的状态中脱离出来。Poe看着Hux一瞬间将所有疯狂和仇恨收起，塞进那个他熟悉的冷漠尖刻的外壳里。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“你还好吗？”Poe小心地问。</p><p class="p1">Hux长出了一口气：“我说得太多了。”</p><p class="p1">他从地上拿起咖啡，喝了一大口，全然不记得他的杯子刚才被猫舔过——Poe选择不提醒他。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">见Hux看起来已经恢复了正常，Poe的表情耶放松下来：“你知道吗，就在刚才，我差一点就要抱你了——Hux，Hugs，说不定我真的应该抱抱你的。”</p><p class="p1">Hux立刻露出鄙夷嫌弃的表情，自卫般地勾过靠在椅子旁的拐杖：“你要是敢抱我，我就把这个戳进你的脑子！”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Hux被他藏在这里有一段时间了，Poe甚至开始把他的存在当作理所当然，他猜想Hux应该还在等待他索取报酬，但是他真的没什么想要的——他倒是可以想Hux打听First Order残余部队的情况，但即使Hux说了，他也很难让自己相信那些信息。</p>
<p class="p1">Poe已经习惯，甚至开始喜欢在山洞里的时光。在他的秘密山洞里，他不需要做一个运筹帷幄，看上去掌握一切的将军，不同于Exegol破釜沉舟的决战，他现在面对的事，复杂而琐碎。即便他不想承认，但是和Hux的交谈，甚至是争吵，都让他感到放松，不是说他不再提防Hux，但是Hux合作的态度让这一切比他在作战会议上要解决的事情容易多了。</p>
<p class="p1">无人光顾的山洞，跑来跑去的BB-8，突然醒来插话的Elly，对他有莫名敌意的Millicent……还有Hux，Poe不知道怎么定义他，但是他已然成为了这幅图景的一部分——那是很长时间以来，Poe第一次有了一种类似于家的感觉。</p>
<p class="p1">他一定是疯了，或者Hux向他的饮食里投了毒。Poe用手盖住脸，狠命地揉搓。</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">因为他被困在山洞里无处可去，无事可做，Hux给自己找了一个打发时间的新爱好——堆石头。把随便捡来的石头在货箱的平面上堆叠起来，调整重心保持平衡——这听起来很简单，但是Poe试过，难得要命。耐心不足的Poe简直怀疑Hux是不是突然受到了原力的召唤，用这种奇怪的方式，像Rey一样开始冥想了。</p>
<p class="p1">而这项活动的成果也是转瞬即逝的，往往当Poe屏住呼吸看着Hux让一块不规则的石头靠一个很小的支点立起，下一秒，它就会被在旁边趴着的Millicent一尾巴扫落——有时候会砸中围观的BB-8，Poe也不知道它哪次是故意的哪次不是，但结果都是一样的鸡飞狗跳。Poe后悔教BB-8灭火喷雾这招了。</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“如果没有First Order，你也许能当个表演艺术家。”Poe曾经这样评价Hux口中“打发时间的小游戏”，“我打赌会有一堆人花钱看你摆这个。”</p>
<p class="p1">“我的人生里没有‘如果’，一切都是定好的，我只要去完成它们。”Hux放下手里的石头，在Millicent动爪子之前，亲手推到了他堆起的石塔。</p>
<p class="p1">“谁定的？你？你父亲？还是Snoke？”</p>
<p class="p1">“没有区别。”Hux的嘴唇绷成一条线，他拿过拐杖站起身，标志着话题到此为止。</p>
<p class="p1">这只是从Hux在Poe面前失态之后，他们两人在言语上的追逐战中的一次，但每次都以Hux在被抓到前强行退出而告终。</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">就当Poe默认这样的相处将继续很长一段时间的时候，突然有一天，Poe回到山洞的时候，没有看见Hux——尽管现在他已经默许Hux偶尔走到附近的林子里，有BB-8随行，确保他不会离基地太近，但现在的状况明显不对。</p>
<p class="p1">Hux不见踪影，但BB-8还在，可它的脑袋不知所踪，只剩下一个硕大的圆球，正可怜兮兮地发出一大串慌乱的声音。Millicent蹲在旁边，露出幸灾乐祸的笑容。</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hux逃走了，尽管Poe不知道他用了什么方法，或是他现在还有什么地方可去。但考虑到他毕竟当了那么久的将军，所以如果他在什么地方藏着一支仍然忠心于他的后备军，Poe也并不觉得意外。或许过不了多久，星系中就会出现一股新的军事力量，或者在某个遥远的星球上会出现一个占据一方的黑帮……</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">那个不知感恩的混蛋！Poe在心里狠狠地骂他，但是依然掩盖不了失落的情绪——他还以为他已经有所改变……</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">山洞一侧的岩缝中发出一阵杂音，一个半圆形的机器人脑袋从里面探出来。BB-8的球形身体发出一声愉快的声响，迅速冲到岩缝边，“嘭”的一声撞在了石头上。</p>
<p class="p1">“你就是这么把脑袋掉进去的！”岩缝里传来Hux的训斥。他把BB-8的脑袋从岩缝里丢出来，探出上半身，双手撑着两侧的石头，努力地将自己从岩缝里拔出来。</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Poe上前帮了他一把，可大脑还没完全消化这个意料之外的转折。</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“你的蠢机器人把脑袋掉到洞里了，我本来想等你回来，但是它实在——”Hux的解说在他看到Poe脸上的表情时停住了，“你以为我逃走了。”</p>
<p class="p1">“不，我没有——”Poe急切的反驳倒像是在确认Hux的说法。</p>
<p class="p1">Hux脸上露出了他一贯的刻薄而嘲弄的笑容：“而你在为此伤心。”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Victory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Poe面色铁青地穿过基地，就连与他最亲近的队员看见他的脸色，也都默不作声地让开一条路，看着他跨上飞行摩托，扬长而去。</p><p class="p1">他的确需要一个人安静一下。他们这样想着。在发生了那样的意外之后。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">但是他们都想错了——</p><p class="p1">第一，那不是一场意外；第二，Poe并不是要去一个人呆着，他是去找始作俑者算帐。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">狂怒夹杂着悲伤与自责，快要让Poe爆炸了。但他不知道这愤怒到底该冲着Hux还是他自己——Hux固然是个该死的混蛋，但他自己也是个不折不扣的蠢货！他应该更小心的保守秘密，应该在Hux对这次任务展现出兴趣的时候就开始警惕，但他竟然蠢到相信Hux，听从了他的鬼话！</p><p class="p1">但他本来仍有机会的，他可以在最后一步之前避免这个结果，可一切按照Hux的建议进行得过于顺利，导致他彻底失去了戒心——也许在那之前他就已经失去了防备，就在Hux完美扮演着一个脆弱的伤者的时候，在他一点点以温驯换取更多自由的时候，在他帮忙找回BB-8丢失的脑袋，或是不经意间对Millicent露出微笑的时候……</p><p class="p1">Armitage Hux算不上伪装大师，但是Poe Dameron偏偏蠢到被他的假象欺骗。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">现在，无辜的生命为他的愚蠢付出了代价，而他能做的，就是确保Hux同样为他的恶毒付出代价——</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hux看着Millicent突然从他身上窜下来，挡在他身前，对着洞外龇牙咧嘴。然后他听见了飞行摩托的声音，看见Poe凶神恶煞似的冲过来。他几乎是本能地捞起即将扑上去撕咬的Millicent，把它扣进了身旁的货箱里。</p><p class="p1">然后，Poe的拳头落在了他的右脸上，打得他整个人向后倒去，货箱的尖角狠狠地划过他的脊背，火辣辣的痛感甚至比脸色的钝击更为强烈。</p><p class="p1">Hux抬手架住了Poe接下来的一拳，就地一滚又躲开了接下来的一击。他摸索着抓住货箱边缘挣扎着站起来，硬挨了Poe一拳之后也趁机一拳捣在他的肚子上，在Poe疼得弯下腰的时候，绕到货箱另一侧，拉开了两人的距离。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">他的计划出错了——Hux已经很清楚的认识到了这一点——Poe Dameron不是Kylo Ren，不是会把自己的失败迁怒于他人的人，所以只能是他的预估出了错误，而Poe以为他是故意的。</p><p class="p1">他得尽快作出解释。Hux一边和Poe围着货箱绕圈，一边寻找机会。他得让Poe老老实实听他把话说完。他还不能失去目前唯一一个称得上盟友的人。</p><p class="p1">被困在货箱里的Millicent突然发出了一阵尖啸，剧烈的挣扎让货箱整个颤动起来，Poe显然已经忘却被藏在箱子里的洛塔猫，突然的响动让他有了一瞬间的分神。Hux抓住这个机会，越过货箱，一手扯住了Poe的头发，另一只手里的小刀贴上了他颈侧的动脉——那是他偷偷从工具箱里藏起的。</p><p class="p1">“出了什么事？”Hux问。</p><p class="p1">“你不知道吗？”Poe的反问更像是野兽在攻击前的咆哮，他用脚尖勾起Hux落在地上的拐杖，狠狠地戳在了Hux左腿的旧伤上。Hux失去了平衡，小刀在Poe脖子上刮出一道血痕。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Poe扑了上去，两个人扭打在地上，击打声，喘息声，咒骂声，连同Millicent的尖叫声一起，把这个小小的山洞变得热闹非凡。</p><p class="p1">他们之间的撕打最后以Poe的胜利而告终——Poe骑在Hux身上，手中的爆能枪顶在Hux的眉心。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“给我一个不把你脑浆打出来理由。”Poe眼里的怒火仿佛能把Hux焚烧殆尽。</p><p class="p1">“出了什么事？”Hux用拇指抹掉嘴角的血迹，又问了一次。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“我照你所说，在矿井安放了炸弹。”Poe开始叙述任务的经过——即使他有立刻扣动扳机的冲动，可他还是决定先听听Hux想说什么。</p><p class="p1">“如果那里的基地没有做大的改动，这应该有效。”Hux皱起眉头，看上去好像真的在反思他的计划。</p><p class="p1">“它当然有效——”Poe冷笑，“过于有效。”</p><p class="p1">“那你应该知道我说的都是真话。”</p><p class="p1">“是真话没错。”Poe点点头，可顶在Hux头上的枪又加了几分压力，“但不是全部真话——你没告诉我那是个什么矿。”</p><p class="p1">听到这话，Hux反而像是松了一口气：“是的，那种矿石易燃且不稳定，这就是为什么炸毁矿井是摧毁基地的最快方法。”</p><p class="p1">“你明知道这么做的后果——地下矿洞的连环爆炸会点燃地幔，造成大面积地面塌陷，包括军事基地连同工厂和劳工营房一起掉进火坑！两千多名劳工我们只救下了七十五个——”</p><p class="p1">“我明白了。”Hux仿佛恍然大悟，“但是你并没有提起这是个营救任务，如果你们有重要人士在事故中丧生，我很遗憾——但请相信我，这并不是我的本意。我只是向你提供一种最快结束战斗的方法。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Poe像看怪物一样地看着Hux。他意识到Hux的帮助是真心实意的，但这个认知却让他脊背发凉——为了尽快达成目的而不计代价，这是First Order的一贯作风。而Hux，无论他是何立场，一直都是那个视人命如草芥的战争疯子。他从未改变。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">让这样的人活着太危险了。Poe这样想着，扣在板机上的手指开始用力。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">意识到Poe真的对他动了杀心，Hux的脸顷刻间褪去了血色。</p><p class="p1">“Poe。”他用一种哀求的语气叫了Poe的名字，“你知道我至少在这件事上对你是真诚的，而你明明也选择了相信我。”</p><p class="p1">“所以我们都该为那些无辜平民的死负责。”Poe的声音冷了下来。</p><p class="p1">Hux绝望地闭上了眼睛。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">爆能束在Hux的耳边炸开，散发的高温几乎灼伤了他的脸颊。</p><p class="p1">Hux睁开双眼，颤抖的大口喘息着。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Poe从他身上站起来，把枪插回枪套——</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“记住此刻的恐惧——每一个被你杀害的手无寸铁之人，都曾经历过相同的恐惧。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Poe不再与Hux进行不必要的交流，他搜了Hux的身，给装着各类工具的箱子换了把锁。Hux坐着看他做完这一切，把手上的拐杖也抵了过去。Poe看了一眼，摇摇头：“这个你可以留着。”</p><p class="p1">Poe不想让他所做的被看作是对Hux的惩罚，因为——尽管这实际上是一件更糟的事情——Hux真的只是无心之失。但他现在的做法也没有其他的词汇定义，所以他只好劝说自己不要在乎Hux会怎么想：毕竟，Hux是个危险分子，这一点不会因他的立场而改变。最可怕的一点是，Poe已经开始理解，Hux本性也许并不邪恶，但当邪恶是他所知的一切时，他就把恶当作正常，并深信不疑。</p><p class="p1">Poe不能以Hux自己都无法改变的事情苛责他，但这并不代表Poe会原谅。所以，及时划清界限，恢复到囚犯和看守的关系，是Poe现在唯一能做的事情。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">但是，并不是这个小山洞对所有居民都像Poe一样与Hux划清界限，事实上，某些界限可能刚刚被消除了——尽管努力不在他面前表现出来，可Poe看得出来，BB-8被Hux帮他找脑袋的举动收买了。说收买可能有点过分，但至少对他友好了很多。而那只对Hux莫名忠诚的洛塔猫也因此把BB-8从“敌人”划归到了“猫玩具”，一猫一球丁零当啷玩得不亦乐乎。</p><p class="p1">最让Poe无语的是Elly——Poe猜想它的程序可能让它自动对身体上处于弱势的一方抱有更大的同情，但是作为抵抗组织的机器人，它一面帮Hux缓解左腿的肌肉痉挛，一面将Poe攻击他伤腿的行为批判为“卑鄙且不人道”的做法真的让Poe非常不爽。</p><p class="p1">你帮敌军将领骂自家将军，你主人Dr. Kalonia知道吗？Poe在心中翻了无数个白眼——现在好像是他被孤立了。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">但是Poe没有更多的时间对此抱怨。当First Order的残余势力被逐渐扫清，新共和国的重建已经提上日程。抵抗组织作为重建的召集者和中坚力量，现在每天需要应付的任务早已不是打赢战斗那么简单了。他们可能很快就要搬去新的基地，但是他还没想好该拿Hux怎么办。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hux，如果你这一刻可以做任何事，你想做什么？”在双方沉默了很长时间之后，Poe终于开问说了一句看上去没头没脑的话。</p><p class="p1">“这是试探吗？”Hux警觉地抬起头，“你在试探什么？”</p><p class="p1">Poe在心里摇了摇头——Hux对这种事永远异常敏感，不过也有可能是他的话术太糟了。“也许是，也许不是。”Poe让自己的语气听起来很轻松，“我就是好奇。”</p><p class="p1">“那要让你失望了。”Hux坐在床上，曲起一条腿，“我不知道。”</p><p class="p1">“你就没有什么童年梦想之类的？”Poe试图启发他，“我小时候就想当飞行员——我现在实现了。”</p><p class="p1">Hux发出了一声哼笑：“在我能自己想出什么之前，我的未来就被划定了——我没有时间浪费在无意义的空想上。”</p><p class="p1">Hux的话居然又让Poe产生了同情——他知道Finn从小被First Order剥夺了一切自由意志，培养为听话的杀人机器，但没想到Hux自己也是这样。</p><p class="p1">“不是你想听的是吗？”Hux的一贯的讥笑里仿佛多了一丝悲哀的情绪，“所以你现在是要杀我，还是把我丢在这里自生自灭？”</p><p class="p1">“你在说什么？”Poe一脸诧异。</p><p class="p1">“不是吗？”Hux环顾了一下比从前更加狭小的山洞，“你这段时间搬来了太多不必要的东西——所以我猜大概是后者。不用故作惊讶，我不蠢，不用你告诉我，我也知道你的基地离开了，而你不知道拿我怎么办。”</p><p class="p1">“不，你猜错了。”Poe摇摇头，“毕竟我还没从你身上拿到我想要的东西。”</p><p class="p1">“根本就没有那东西。”Hux语气笃定，“我得承认你这招不错——按照我的剧本演下去，让我以为一切在掌握之中。</p><p class="p1">“但是过了这么久，我也该弄明白了——你从来没想过要从我身上取得什么，你只是自大的在我身上施放你泛滥的同情心。”</p><p class="p1">“差不多是那么回事。”Poe不得不承认了，“但是也不是‘从来没有’，但是鉴于上次我听从你的建议产生的后果，我确定不会有第二次了。”</p><p class="p1">“那麻烦你到时候把医疗机器人留下——反正我看你的抵抗组织也并没有着急找它。”</p><p class="p1">“Sir！”这句一轮冒犯了Elly，“我并没有被遗弃，我在这里只是——”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">一阵急促的提示音打断了Elly的辩驳，BB-8收到了一条紧急讯息——</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“General！你在哪？我们在基地找不到你！”通讯那边的声音听上去非常急切，“紧急情况：有一队First Order的地面部队，在——”</p><p class="p1">“我现在过去。”Poe打断了对方的话，“具体情况我回去再说。”</p><p class="p1">Hux看了Poe一眼，没说什么——在矿井的事件之后，Poe在与作战相关的事情上，对他已经没有什么信任可言了。或者该说是，充满戒备。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“我得带BB-8一起走。”Poe对Hux说。</p><p class="p1">“所以，需要把我锁起来吗？”Hux对着Poe抬起手臂，露出袖口下苍白的手腕。</p><p class="p1">Poe思考了一下，摇了摇头：“那可能造成更多麻烦——反正你这个样子也不能抢一架飞船直接飞走。”</p><p class="p1">Hux勾起嘴角：“当然。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe不是没想过Hux可能会趁机逃跑——他心中某个不负责任的部分甚至有点期待这件事的发生——可他没想到Hux居然胆大到明目张胆的跑到指挥舰上来。</p><p>当时事态紧急，他甚至来不及回去确认一下Hux有没有老实呆着就匆匆登船——First Order在中环的某支小股部队劫持了一艘民用飞船，这原本就是他们在Exegol之后经常需要解决的问题，不用那么慌张，可问题是这次这艘被劫持的船上载着的是好几个中环星球派来讨论新共和国议会重建的代表。<br/>如果这些人出了什么事，新共和国在重建之前可能就要先失去几个成员——也许更糟，它会向其他星球发出讯号：虽然抵抗组织提议重建共和国，但是它很明显没有建立和保卫新政府的能力。</p><p>而更雪上加霜的是，不同于某些知道First Order大势已去，试图占山为王的部队，劫持星球代表的这支部队并没有以此为要挟，提出任何要求，反而不断向外发出信号，经过技术人员的破译，发现这是向上级请求支援和囚犯运送的信息。<br/>换句话说，这些家伙完全不知道这场战争早已尘埃落定！<br/>那么问题来了：作为已知的敌军，抵抗组织要如何让这些士兵相信First Order已经垮台，他们的所作所为没有任何意义呢？</p><p>就在Poe回到房间，走进洗手间，准备洗把脸清醒一下再去思考这个荒唐的问题时，他看到了Hux。<br/>确切的说，是Hux，Elly，还有Millicent——对，Hux居然还带上了那只洛塔猫！<br/>Poe觉得自己要尖叫了。</p><p>当然，Poe并没有真的尖叫，而是一把揪住了Hux的领子——<br/>“这是怎么回事？”<br/>“你房间的密码太好破解了，对你有点了解的人都能进来。”<br/>“你知道我不是问这个！”<br/>“如你所见。”Hux一手按着拐杖，一手向Poe摊开，“我在试图逃跑。”<br/>Poe的心中一半觉得意料之中，可另一半却怒火中烧：“我以为你——”<br/>“我可不管你以为什么，但是我可不想一辈子困在一个废弃的反抗组织基地里，等着你偶尔像探监似的跑来看我几次——如果你还会想起我的话。”<br/>Poe得承认，他一开始构想的解决方式确实是这样，但是这并不代表他最后会这么做。但Hux这些话并没有解答Poe的问题——</p><p>“你到底是怎么上来的？”</p><p>“你们的基地太混乱了。”Hux用批判的口吻说道，“可能是因为你们藏在这个偏远星球的密林里，不觉得会有敌人找到——其实现在你们根本连被敌人找上门的顾虑都没有，所以借用你带来的旧制服，混上一搜运兵船根本不是难事。”<br/>“那它是怎么回事？”Poe指着Elly。<br/>“作为负责的医疗机器人，我有责任保证病人的身心健康。”Elly先一步回答。<br/>“所以你就跟着他逃跑？”<br/>“严格来说是协助——我险些被发现的时候，它给巡逻的士兵注射了镇定剂。我第一次知道医疗机器人的动作这么快。”<br/>“什么？”Poe觉得他要爆炸了。<br/>“这是你告诉我的，General Dameron：如果我的病人被别人发现，他一定会死。”<br/>“操。”Poe忍不住骂出了声，话是他说的没错，但是他也没想到这个机器人的思维和正常人类差这么多。</p><p>总之，Poe觉得他应该把“Never Trust Hux”纹在身上。</p><p>“所以你本来的计划是什么？”他继续问。<br/>Hux摇了摇手指，从洗手间走出去，坐到了Poe的椅子上：“我觉得这个应该换我问你——我没来得及听到太多东西，但是我确定你遇上棘手的事情了，而我应该帮的上忙。”<br/>“不了，谢谢。”Poe一口拒绝，“我还没忘记你上次的‘帮忙’。何况这次还是在试图逃跑的情况下。”<br/>“别急着拒绝。”Hux露出一抹微笑，附身拍了拍在他腿边喵喵叫着蹭来蹭去的Millicent示意它安静，“我本来是准备趁乱偷走一架轻型舰载飞船的——基地里我一个人能开走的飞船都不能带我走得太远，倒不如让你们的指挥舰先载我一程。但是现在，我想我们有更简单的方法——我帮你解决你眼下的麻烦，而你让我安全离开。”<br/>“你甚至不知道我遇到的是什么事。”<br/>“至少我知道它和First Order有关。”Hux的语气像是和Poe的又一次闲聊，“我参与了它的建立，我也有能力摧毁它——我现在知道了你们的优先考量，那我会尽量按你们的方式行事。”</p><p>“这次不一样。”Poe摇了摇头，“告诉我，你要怎么去结束一场已经结束的战争？”<br/>Hux皱起眉头，用了几分钟理解Poe话里的意思。然后，他笑起来：“那你也许正面对着唯一能解决这件事的人。”<br/>Poe明白他的打算，但并不相信：“你说过你马上就被Pryde发现了。”<br/>“但是我也说过，Pryde当时急着赶到Palpatine身边去。我那时候对具体的时间可能有些模糊，但是我不觉得他有时间把这件事通知到整个First Order——更何况，一个连First Order已经失败都不知道的队伍，实在不像是Pryde会优先通知的那批人。”<br/>Poe思考着Hux的话：这听上去可行，而且很有诱惑力，如果成功，那他们就能零伤亡解救人质。但是，他还能相信Hux吗？特别是在这种可能会改变星系格局的大事上。即使Hux是诚实的，可他又怎么保证地面士兵的反应？<br/>像是看穿了Poe的顾虑，Hux又补充道：“我知道我们现在在中环，First Order在中环的布置有限，因为主要战场依然在外环，这些中环基地主要是为了保证First Order在此地的影响，为以后的扩张做准备——所以这种远离指挥部的先遣队，成员都是经过观察与测试，确保他们的忠诚程度的。”<br/>“这就是我为什么有自信说我可能是唯一有能力解决这件事的人。”</p><p>“所以，General，你还敢再信我一次吗？”</p><p> </p><p>First Order的General Hux出现在舰桥上，让在场的每一个人抖到抽了一口凉气，好几条爆能枪立刻指向了Hux。<br/>“等等等等！”Poe挡在Hux面前，“Hux和我做了个交易——他能劝那些士兵释放人质，以此换取他的人身自由。”<br/>听到Poe的话，所有人几乎是异口同声地拒绝——<br/>“这可是Hux！弑星者基地的建造者！”<br/>“我们怎么知道他会信守承诺，而不下令让他们杀死人质？”<br/>“而且他是从哪冒出来的？”<br/>……<br/>Poe开始还试图一一解释，可置疑的声音越来越多，让他应接不暇。</p><p>“你们可以信我，也可以不信，反正我给出了我的提议。”Hux环顾了一下舰桥，态度轻蔑，但他的声音反而让争吵的众人安静了下来，“我还以为抵抗组织至少算是个正规的军事组织，原来你们都是可以和你们的将军大呼小叫的。”<br/>这换来了一声咒骂，但Hux毫不在意——<br/>“在Exegol之前，我给你们提供了很多有价值的情报——这一点你们可以向General Dameron确认——但显然你们这些不知感恩的家伙并不满足。这是我最后大发慈悲帮你们的一个忙，而我也希望抵抗组织能像我听说的那样信守承诺。”<br/>说完，Hux就径直向指挥台走去。<br/>两侧又有人拔出了枪，Hux只是冷冷地瞥了一眼：“如果你们有更好的，我是说，保证更少伤亡的办法，那就尽管开枪吧。”<br/>Hux的自信反倒让那些如临大敌的人开始犹豫，毕竟作为First Order的高级指挥官，Hux显然有能力和平解决眼下的对峙。<br/>Hux一路走到指挥台前，用拐杖在负责通讯的技术员脚边点了两下，报出了一串数字。技术员愣了一下，随即反应过来这是一个通讯频率，他回头看了Poe一眼，后者对他肯定地点点头。技术员有些紧张地看了一眼Hux，便开始按他所说的调整频率。</p><p>当频率调整完毕，Hux走到通讯器前面，把拐杖放到一边，靠近话筒——</p><p>“Attention Base M-08, this is General Armitage Hux of the First Order. 我在此命令你们停止抵抗，向抵抗组织投降。”Hux双手按在控制台上，支撑着整个身体的重量，他深吸了一口气，发出了一声叹息——</p><p>“战争已经结束。我们失败了。”</p><p>说完这句话，Hux拿起拐杖，一言不发地穿过两旁来不及反应的人群，径直向Poe的方向走过去。<br/>Poe几乎要指出“停止抵抗并向抵抗组织投降”这句话里的幽默，但他看了一眼Hux的表情，把话咽回了肚子——好像直到亲口说出结束的时候，Hux才终于真正意识到这件事，而这个认知让他身体里的什么东西彻底熄灭了。</p><p>当他即将走回Poe的身边时，Hux的动作突然停住了，他手中的拐杖落在了地上，随即整个人也倒了下去。</p><p>刚刚与Hux擦肩而过的年轻士官向旁边退开，一滴血从她手中的短刀上滑落。</p><p>“It's for Hosnian. ”她喃喃自语，“For my family. ”</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Poe隔着医疗舱的玻璃看着Hux：也许是因为伤势，也许是因为药物，他仍然昏睡着，就好像Poe刚把他拖回基地的时候。</p><p class="p1">Hux的血干涸在Poe的手上，稍稍一搓，就变成粉末簌簌地落到地上。</p><p class="p1">Poe努力把思绪保持在当下，但却控制不住去想几个小时以前的画面——</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">失去支撑的Hux跪倒在地，一只手按着伤口，另一只手撑着地面，不让自己彻底倒下。Poe看见血从他的指缝间滴落，他几乎能听见鲜血砸在地上的声音。</p><p class="p1">Poe在Hux彻底倒下之前拥住了他，将他整个人横抱起来，冲向医疗舱。Hux努力地睁着眼睛，低声说了什么，Poe没有听清。</p><p class="p1">“闭嘴，别说话！”他冲Hux吼道，“你从整个战争中幸存，你不能现在死掉。”</p><p class="p1">Poe感觉怀中的人似乎笑了一下，又或者这只是他的身体因为疼痛或者失血而发抖。温热的鲜血在Poe的手上很快冷却，Hux闭上了眼睛……</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Dr. Kalonia从医疗舱后面的办公室走出来，看到Poe，皱起了眉头：“你怎么还在这里？你不应该去安置那些星球代表吗？”</p><p class="p1">“呃……我……”Poe有种被抓包的感觉，“是的，我想我是应该……”</p><p class="p1">“不过既然你没去，”年长的女医生继续说，“那我正好找你谈谈。”</p><p class="p1">Poe的整个身体都紧张起来——这个一贯和蔼的女士一旦严肃起来，看起来还是有些吓人的，更何况，在Hux这件事上，Poe的确做了许多违规的事情。</p><p class="p1">“我很抱歉，我知道我不应该偷走医疗组的机器人……”Poe决定先一步承认错误。</p><p class="p1">“你偷LE这件事是我最不生气的。”Dr. Kalonia摆摆手，“从某种角度来说，我还很庆幸你带走的是它——它是跟着我最久的机器人，记忆存储要比其他新型号的机器人更多。”</p><p class="p1">“我刚刚调阅了LE储存的关于Hux的资料，”Dr. Kalonia望了病床上的Hux一眼——Elly正在为他注射药物，她又转回来，用批评的眼神看着Poe，“我不明白你是怎么认为他可以不需要完整的医学检查和治疗的！在你和LE那种粗糙简易的治疗之下，是他的运气好才没有留下严重的神经损伤——否则，他的左腿可能就算是最轻的毛病了！”</p><p class="p1">Poe像一个被长辈训斥的孩子，老老实实接受医生的怒气，但还是忍不住为自己辩解：“我是担心像今天这样的事……”</p><p class="p1">“在我的监管之下，绝不可能！”Dr. Kalonia提高了音量，她随后突然明白过来，瞪大眼睛，不可思议地看着Poe：“你以为我会放任他死去？或者默许随便什么人跑来杀了他？”Dr. Kalonia看起来仿佛是被Poe这个想法羞辱了，双颊因为激动泛起红晕。</p><p class="p1">Poe缩了缩脖子，仿佛能让自己变得更小些：“但那是Hux……”</p><p class="p1">“Poe。”Dr. Kalonia叹了口气，“我是一名医生，就像你是一名飞行员——你会全力完成任务，无论任务有多艰难；而我也会全力拯救病人，无论病人是谁。”</p><p class="p1">“我很抱歉，Dr. Kalonia。”Poe低下头，知道自己的胡乱揣测和自作主张真的冒犯了这位可敬的医生。</p><p class="p1">“他会没事的，只是需要相当一段时间的静养。”Dr. Kalonia的语气缓和下来，“我们还重新矫治了他的腿——这本来不是什么严重的问题，如果当时治疗的话可以比现在还容易很多。”</p><p class="p1">“谢谢。”Poe向Dr. Kalonia微微鞠躬。</p><p class="p1">“你有一副好心肠，Poe，你总能看到每个人身上好的那一面，并且学会珍惜每一条生命。”Dr. Kalonia终于露出微笑，“这也是Leia看重你的一点，我想这也是为什么你能劝动Hux帮助我们。”</p><p class="p1">这样的夸奖倒是让Poe不安起来，但是Dr. Kalonia没给他妄自菲薄的机会。她拍了拍Poe的肩膀：“好了，去把自己清理干净。那个孩子也需要你和她好好谈谈。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">攻击Hux的士官被禁闭在她自己的房间，Poe开门进去的时候，看见她坐在床上，条件反射一样地扣上了手里的东西。</p><p class="p1">“在看什么？”Poe搬了把椅子，随意地坐在她的面前，“能给我看看吗？”</p><p class="p1">女孩犹豫了一下，还是摊开手掌——她手里是一个巴掌大的音乐盒，她按动按钮打开盖子：伴随着一阵轻柔的音乐，一个五口之家的全息合影出现在他们面前。</p><p class="p1">Poe看着合影，他一眼就认出了面前的女孩——她看上去和现在没什么差别，只是神态上更像个孩子——其实她现在也不大，和Rey的年纪差不多。</p><p class="p1">“这是你的家人？”Poe问道。</p><p class="p1">女孩点点头，指着中间的一对中年夫妻：“这是我的父母。”又指指她父亲左侧的瘦高男孩：“这是我弟弟。”最后指指站在她父母前面的小女孩：“这是我的小妹妹。”</p><p class="p1">“你们住在Hosnian？”</p><p class="p1">“不。”女孩摇头，“只有我弟弟，他在议员的办公室里实习，这个影像就是他去实习之前拍的。”</p><p class="p1">“那他一定非常优秀。”</p><p class="p1">“是的。他是那种会被学校放在招生宣传里的学生，比我聪明，也很会与人相处。”女孩露出骄傲的表情，“他第一次被录取实习的时候才十五岁！第二年我们的议员又邀请他再回去！”说到这里，她咬着下唇，神色黯淡下来：“然后那件事就发生了……”</p><p class="p1">Poe无声地叹了口气，听她继续说下去——</p><p class="p1">“那时候快到我弟弟的生日了，我的父母带着我妹妹赶到Hosnian Prime，准备给他一个生日惊喜——我应该阻止他们的，我明知道那时候General Organa已经派人去提醒议会小心First Order了！”</p><p class="p1">“那时候已经太晚了，”Poe说，“没有人知道First Order会做出那样的事。这不是你的错。”</p><p class="p1">“不是的。”女孩抬起头，家人的影像在她的眼睛里映射成仇恨的火光，“Hux知道，是他下的命令！他知道后果，知道会死多少人，但他仍然下了命令！”</p><p class="p1">火光在她的眼里跃动，终于化成了夺眶而出的泪水——</p><p class="p1">“General，你知道吗？出事的那天，离我弟弟地生日还差两天——我甚至不知道我的父母和妹妹有没有提起去找他，最后的时刻，他们是不是在一起的……</p><p class="p1">“我的妹妹，我可爱的小妹妹，在我父母劝我回家的时候，只有她对我说：‘谢谢你保护我们，你是我的英雄。’</p><p class="p1">“但是我没有做到，我没能保护他们。她才十一岁，General，她才只有十一岁啊！”</p><p class="p1">女孩狠狠地擦去脸上的泪水，对Poe露出她最坚定的表情：“Hux不能就这样逍遥法外！他必须为他的罪行付出代价！我不管什么政治或是交易，我对我所做的毫不后悔——如果重来一次，我还会这样做的。”</p><p class="p1">“弑星者是比谋杀更邪恶的罪行——谋杀至少会留下尸体，留下遗物，但它什么都没留下，那些人，连同他们生活的痕迹一起，就这样消失了，好像他们从来没有存在过一样！”</p><p class="p1">“General Dameron，你告诉我，这样的事，要如何被原谅？”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Poe将一只手放在女孩的肩膀上，直视着女孩的眼睛：“它不该被原谅。”</p><p class="p1">“但是，”Poe继续说，“复仇永远不是最好的解决方式。对于逝去的人，我们该做的只有铭记——铭记他们的一生，铭记他们带给我们的回忆，而非他们的死亡所遗留下的仇恨。</p><p class="p1">“当一切消逝，生者的记忆便是逝者存在过的证明——别让仇恨污染它们。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">女孩愣愣地看着Poe，又看着手里的音乐盒，终于伏在Poe的肩头，嚎啕大哭起来。</p><p class="p1">Poe拍拍她的后背，轻声安慰：“没关系，战争让我们每个人都太过悲伤疲惫，但是都结束了。你的工作已经完成了，你该回到你其他的亲人身边，给自己放个长假了。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">当Poe安抚好女孩的情绪，从她当房间出来，准备去看望Hux的时候，一个医疗队的护士急匆匆跑过来，说Hux不见了。还没等Poe反应过来，又有士兵跑来报告：有一艘小型医疗船在未报备的情况下擅自进入了超空间。</p><p class="p1">Poe觉得脑子里有什么东西炸开了，他冲到医疗舱，把聚在一起不知所措的医护人员都吓了一跳。他匆匆扫了一眼，没有看见Elly，心中已经猜到了八分。他回到自己的房间，不出所料的发现Millicent早就不见踪影。他的桌子上放着一个电子元件，Poe拿着端详了一阵，才意识到这是Elly身上的信号发射器——他当初考虑了好一阵，最终怕Dr. Kalonia发现之后生气，没敢拆下来。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Poe紧紧捏着信号发射器。他觉得自己该生气，但嘴角却不自觉地勾起了一抹微笑，他摇了摇头，终于弄明白了Hux那时候对他了什么——</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">他说，“我不欠你了。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">-THE END?-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>